Life
by xoxani
Summary: Valissa is an orphan girl taken in by the Shinra family and undergoes a life that she never expected it to be.. Summary may change...RenoxOcxRufus Sets after AC but before DOC
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII AND THEIR CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE OC AND THE PLOT..PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR OPINION..SERIOUSLY I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM FFVII..I'M JUST MERELY A FAN OF FFVII..THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING...**_

**Note: I kinda re edit the Prologue chapter, due to a lot of mistake..This is only a prologue, a story how they became family..the real deal start after this chapter~ Thank You**

* * *

In an orphanage in Kalm, a figure walks through the hallways of the orphanage and went into the garden that doesn't blooms many flowers.

"Valissa, come here...Mother Dhia wants to see you..."

The little girl playing all alone in the garden that have the same raven hair, and scarlet eye as Fia turned towards the.

"Why mother wants to see me? I didn't do anything bad...why sister Fia?"

Fia bend her knees until her eyes were the same level as the girl. 'Anyone who does not know anything would have probably thought that Fia and she are sisters' she thought to herself. Fia hold the small hands and grabbed it tightly,

"Yes you didn't do anything bad...you are such a good girl...mother called you because you have a guest...now let's go...okay?"

The little girl nodded quietly and followed Fia to Mother Dhia's office. They walked through the hallway and stopped until they reach Mother Dhia's office.

Fia opened the door, inside there was a big guy with green outfits, and next to him there was a little boy with beautiful blond hair and sparkling blue eye. Valissa looked at the guy with green outfits and hide behind Fia's legs. Mother Dhia is really pretty because her brown hair is this same color of her eyes, even though children called her 'mother', she is actually still in her twenty. The sudden silence broke off when mother Dhia spoke out,

"Mr. Shinra the little girl behind Fia is Valissa, she is 7 years younger than Fia,"

"This year I'm going to be 3 years old!" Valissa interrupted suddenly,

Fia and Mother Dhia chuckled softly.

Rufus turned his face towards the small voice and saw Valissa hiding behind Fia's legs; he ran to her and lifts her up,

"Valissa! You remember me? It's me Rufus!"

Valissa was surprised by Rufus's action and remembered his face,

"Brother Rufus! I miss you!"The little girl put her arms around Rufus and hugged him.

Rufus chuckled and turned toward Shinra "Father I want her, please take her in, I promise I will follow your footsteps"

Shinra look at the little girl and said "I'll be keeping that promise Rufus; I will take Valissa under my wing from now on."

Mother Dhia nodded "I understand, I will move on with the paper work".

After hearing those word Rufus hugged Valissa tightly and went toward Mother Dhia

"Ma'am can I take her, like today and not tomorrow? Please?"

Mother Dhia chuckled softly and said "well it all depends on Valissa when she wants to leave, I do not mind at all"

Rufus turns his face towards Valissa waiting for an answer. Valissa looked at Mother Dhia's eyes "can I go with Rufus?"

Fia and mother Dhia let out a giggled,

"Of course you can little Valissa, you are free to go, and from now on you are going to be a part of the Shinra family." said Mother Dhia.

"Me and brother Rufus is family?" Valissa asked and turned her face toward Rufus.

Rufus let Valissa down on her feet and patted her head "yes, from now on, we are family Valissa."

* * *

**note: soo? I'm still new to this whole writing stuff so I hope you forgive me...Please give me your reviews,suggestion, opinion and judgement or anything that seems right to you.. Thank You...**

**Fangirl Ally and Ronnie: Thank You for your review..I'm sorry for my lack of writing in setting and description..thanks for pointing that out..**

**MyHeartMySoulMyLove:I'm truly sorry for my lack of grammar. I kinda suck in grammars..I hope you forgive me..Thank You for your review  
**

**Ps:I'll try to do my best to improve my writing and my grammar as well...please bear with me...Reviews give me smile~~ Thank You! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII AND THEIR CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE OC AND THE PLOT..PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR OPINION..SERIOUSLY I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM FFVII..I'M JUST MERELY A FAN OF FFVII..THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING...**_

**Note: I kinda re edit the this chapter, due to a lot of mistake..Thank You**

* * *

In Wutai, a chopper with a Shin-Ra electric company logo, landed outside the soldier came out and went into the village. Two of the soldier stand outside the gate while the other one went into the inn inside Wutai soldier read the description paper of the person that he have to escort,

_`Name: Valissa Shinra`_

_`Age: 22`_

_`Height: 155cm`_

_`Hair: Long until the waist and have Raven hair`_

_`Eyes Color: Red`_

_'Personalities and description: Mature yet childish, loves drinking coffee and eat sweet food. Sometimes clumsy and likes wearing white clothes._

A female wearing white sleeveless blouse and pale blue jeans stood up from her table and went pass by the soldier, her hair was long and her hair was raven, her eyes were scarlet. The soldier grabbed the woman shoulder from behind as she was about to leave the appearance matched the description that the soldier had, the soldier cleared his throat and asked,

"Excuse me of my rudeness miss, are you Valissa Shinra?"

The female faced the soldier and nodded, "Yes, I'm the one and only Valissa Shinra in this place. Is there something that I can help with you?"

The soldier saluted in front of her, "No Ma'am! We soldiers were sent to escort you back to Midgar. This was a direct order from President Rufus!"

Valissa clapped her hand once, "Oh! Is it supposed to be today? I thought it was supposed to be next week! My mistake there..."She chuckled to herself.

Valissa packed her bag and followed the soldier that she just met at the inn, the soldier were kind enough to carry her luggage. Both of them went outside of Wutai Village, as Valissa went through the gate, the two soldiers from the gate followed her back. When all of them had entered the chopper, the pilot lifts it up into the sky making the Wutai Village look small from the sky.

Valissa looked down at Wutai Village and whispered to herself "It was nice living there, even though I don't have any fun memories to keep"

After a few hours of flying in midair to go back to Midgar, the chopper landed at the Shinra building. As Valissa hopped out the chopper, there were two people wearing a dark blue jacket and dark blue pants, standing at the door leading out to the helipad. One of them was a guy with Wutain face with the same long raven hair as Valissa, meanwhile the other one was a woman with short blond hair. The two of them went closer to Valissa when they saw Valissa standing outside the chopper,

The guy with Wutain face spoke out "Miss Valissa I presume? My name is Tseng, and she is one of my subordinate"

The blond gave a smile "My name is Elena"

Valissa nodded at them, Tseng continued again, "Miss Valissa, we are here to escort you to Shinra, we are from The Turks"

Valissa nodded and let out a smile "Rufus send you to escort me? Oh, okay then...Let us move then"

Valissa walked between Tseng and Elena, they entered the lift together, and after that Tseng slid a card at the lift and pressed the top floor button. The lift moved up from the floor 54 to the top floor. After they reach the top floor, they walked out of the top floor was wide and spacious, and there were not many rooms or offices on this floor.

Valissa followed Tseng and Elena until they reach a fancy door, Tseng knocked at the door twice "Sir I have brought her as you have requested"

A deep and exquisite voice replied from inside the door "Yes, thank you, let her in."

Valissa smiled hearing the voice, and thought to herself quietly_ `it has been a long time...brother...`_

_She pushed the door slowly, a tall figured was standing in front of the work desk. A wide small slip from her face as she rushed toward the figure and hugged it tightly. _

_ She looks up to the figure face and said "Brother Rufus! It's been a long time!"_

'His face changed a lot, he looks more mature and attractive but one thing still hasn't changed…his eyes is still blue as ever..." she thought to herself.

"Lissa you should have known better to greet first instead rushing into my offices and attack me first" Rufus sighed.

"What! I didn't attack you! I gave a 'I miss my brother so much' hug you know! You're still a big meanie as always!" Valissa said it with glowering face and turned her back to Rufus.

Rufus let out a smile and went closer to Valissa, he hugged her from behind curling his hands around her waist and apologized.

"I'm sorry…I missed you too…Are you still mad?" he whispered to her ear.

"…" Valissa gave him a silent treatment

Rufus smirked "If you still won't forgive me then I'll just have to-"He tightened his grip on her waist and continued "-tickle you until you forgive me!"

Valissa was surprised by his action and tried to get out from his hand but failed...She burst out laughing and said "STOP!HAHAHA!I FORGIVE YOU SO STOP!"

Rufus finally stopped when he heard the sentence, on the other hand Valissa was trying to catch her breath from laughing too much.

"Come here…" Rufus hold Valissa's hand and led her to a couch near his bookshelf and sat together next to each other.

"How long have it been? I totally forgot how many years had passed since you went to the Military Academy" he continued.

Valissa let out a dim smile "I went to the academy at 10, so that makes it 12 years then. Oh! and that reminds me! I thought I was wrong but-" She took out a letter from her jeans and waved it in front of Rufus "-You said it in here saying, you'll send the someone to escort me next week, not today!?"

Rufus stood up and patted her on the head "I'm sorry okay…I'm worried about you that's all"

Valissa adjusted her sitting position and said "This place is just boring…I'm not going to stay in Midgar and do nothing...Here's a deal, you gave me job and I'll forgive you! Deal?"

Rufus went to a shelf that is keeping all of his company's file, he took one of the file and looked through it with a quick glanced and stared back at Valissa,

"We are not actually short on worker…but…there is one, although I doubt you will be able to make it…"

Valissa made a sour face "What job would that be? I'll take it and prove to you that I'm not the same person as you know before!"

Rufus closed the file and smiled "Very well then, let me see how much you have grown! The last time I beat you when you were 10, if I stand correctly"

"That was like, many years ago!" Valissa said it in sardonic tone "So what's the job?" she continued.

"The Turks are looking for a new recruit, are you up for it?" Rufus asked.

"Bring it on!" Valissa smiled.

* * *

**note: soo? I'm still new to this whole writing stuff so I hope you forgive me...Please give me your reviews,suggestion, opinion and judgement or anything that seems right to you.. Thank You...**

**Fangirl Ally and Ronnie: Thank You for your review..I'm sorry for my lack of writing in setting and description..thanks for pointing that out..**

**MyHeartMySoulMyLove:I'm truly sorry for my lack of grammar. I kinda suck in grammars..I hope you forgive me..Thank You for your review  
**

**Ps:I'll try to do my best to improve my writing and my grammar as well...please bear with me...Reviews give me smile~~ Thank You! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII AND THEIR CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE OC AND THE PLOT..PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR OPINION..SERIOUSLY I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM FFVII..I'M JUST MERELY A FAN OF FFVII..THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING...**_

* * *

After the argument and challenged that happened in Rufus's office, both of them went to the cafeteria floor to grab some lunch. The cafeteria floor looks pretty modern and neat. From the furniture to the wall, all of it is colored with white.

'_It's a good thing that the floor is grey ,if not I might have thought this is a hospital floor instead of a cafeteria_' she thought to herself while looking around her surroundings.

The floor doesn't really have any interesting things except for its food . After grabbing their lunch, both of them had a small chat at the table, Rufus was surprised when Valissa stated that she doesn't want to stay in the mansion with him.

"Wha- What did you said just then? I couldn't really catch it." He requested.

"I don't want to live in the mansion.." She repeated while feeling tired.

"So where do you plan on staying then!?" He asked again in disbelieving tone, making Valissa a bit startled.

"Who knows? I can stay in hotel for a while until I find an apartment to stay…" she answered it placing her chin in her palm

"Even if I begged you, you still won't listen to me…So I'll just let this slip by.." He stood up and sighed,

"That's me! The one and only!" she let out a grin.

"It's a good thing that I have seen this coming…" Rufus stood near Valissa and slipped his hand in his into his white jacket pocket,

"This is a key to an apartment that I bought for you in Midgar, the apartment is completely furnished, and I hope you'll like it." He continued and waved a key in front of Valissa.

"I know that I'll love it!Thank you!" She jumped out of the chair and hugged Rufus placed her head at his chest.

Then suddenly she broke off the hug as she just remembered something,

"Wait! I forgot about my luggage!" she panicked out of nowhere.

"It might still be in the chopper, better hurry now.." Rufus said it calmly

"Right!" She ran away from Rufus and moved toward the elevator,

She waved her hand in the air when she heard Rufus shout at her "Come to my office! I'll have someone show you to your apartment!"

When she was already inside, she asked herself "What floor is the helipad on again?"

To her a surprise a hoarse but deep voice answered her question "It's on the 55th floor"

"Oh, thank you…sir-?" Valissa asked back,

"Just Rude" he continued.

'_Wow! He's so tall! And also well-built, though he's bald he looks really cool with his dark skin and that dark shades of his!_' She thought to herself.

When the lift reaches the 55th floor, Valissa rushed out of the elevator and went toward the helipad. As she reached the helipad, she saw a guy that with a messy red hair standing at the door of the chopper and peeking his head inside while complaining,

"Shit! What's this luggage doing in my baby!? That's why I hate letting those stupid soldier pilot my baby!" he said it while lifting the bag and take it outside the chopper.

"H-Hey! My bag!" she shouted at him and pointing her fingers at him,

"Hmm? Is this your bag chickie?" Reno lifted her bag in front of her

"Y-Yeah!" She admitted it,

"Guess what girlie, I found it and that makes it mine! If you want it back you have to go out drinking with me babe. So how about it?" He asked.

Before Valissa could answer, the guy from the elevator walks in and interrupted, "Reno, stop teasing her. You got a mission, the boss called for you." He said it while taking the bag from Reno's hand and gave it back to her.

"Thank You Rude, I'm in a hurry so I hope we will meet again!" She bowed her head a little and ran back to the elevator and went back to Rufus's office.

In Rufus's office Valissa talked to Rufus about the two guy she just met and told him the incident that happen like a little girl telling her story to her mother, while sitting on Rufus's work desk. Rufus acted like he heard it and respond the story she told him with a nod, though actually Rufus didn't really listened to her as his mind was focusing into his work on his work desk.

'_I hope I won't see that red-head guy ever again, he's just scary_' she mumbled in her mind.

A sudden knock at the door made Rufus and Valissa stared at the door, Rufus then said "Enter" to the person knocking on the door.

The door opened slowly, and two figures was scene outside of the room. To her curiosity she sharpens her view to make it clear and pointed her fingers.

"IT'S THE WEIRDO!" she pointed her finger at Reno, who had just entered the room,

"HEY! IT'S THE RAVEN GIRL!How did you end up ,up here!?" Reno asked pointing his finger back at her

"Sir, we are here." Rude ignore Valissa and Reno who's pointing their finger at each other.

"Ah, yes. I need you both to show her to her new apartment. I'm sure you won't have any problem" Rufus said it while giving Rude the address.

"So, who is she again?" Reno asked with his right eyebrows going up

"My name is Valissa Shinra, it is a pleasure to meet you both" Valissa introduced herself

" …" Rude said nothing and only replied with a single nod

"WOAH! This chick is your little sister!? Never knew you had one, yo!" Reno said it in disbelieving tone.

"Yeah he gets that a lot. So can we go now? I'm really tired…" Valissa said it before Rufus could say anything, and walk out of his office.

Walking down the road, following Reno and Rude lead she kept quiet, until Reno asked her a question,

"Yo, he said you are his little sister, but I don't see any resemblance between you both. I didn't even know he had one, so care to tell me?"

Rude kept quiet and didn't ask anything, but his face show that he also wanted to know the truth as well. Valissa cleared her throat and began,

"As you have guessed, me and Rufus aren't really related by blood. The Shinra family took me in when I was 3, and I'm already grateful for that. I won't be here if it weren't for Rufus"

"It doesn't really matter anyway" Reno said it bluntly, "By the way, this is the place! Easy right?" he continued.

Valissa took out the key that Rufus gave her in his office a little while ago. When she had unlocked the door knob, she slowly opened the door. The place wasn't small nor wasn't it too big, but it was more than enough for a person to live there. The kitchen had everything, and the living room even had a small sofa and a television for a person to watch.

She walked pass the living room and opened a door to a room. As she opened the door, she was surprised how the beautiful the room is. It was simple yet really comfortable it even has a bathroom for her to clean herself up. The bed was neatly made of white sheet, the floor and the wall was colored with white. She touched her fingers at the wall and admires the simple circle pattern of the wallpaper and smiled.

'_My new home' _she thought to herself walking to the balcony, as the wind blows her hair freely in the air, she heard Reno said "Welcome to your new home" while standing at the door frame of her bedroom.

* * *

**note: soo?Please give me your reviews,suggestion, opinion and judgement or anything that seems right to you.. Thank You...**

**Ps:I'll try to do my best to improve my writing and my grammar as well...please bear with me...Reviews give me smile~~ Thank You! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII AND THEIR CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE OC AND THE PLOT..PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR OPINION..SERIOUSLY I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM FFVII..I'M JUST MERELY A FAN OF FFVII..THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING...**_

* * *

Today is the day, yes, that's right. Today will be the day that Valissa proved herself to her brother that she isn't the same girl that he beat 12 years ago. This time she'll prove it to her brother. Carrying a small case, and wearing a white shirt and black short jeans, she entered the Shinra building. As she entered the elevator she took her hair band at her wrist and tied her hair into a ponytail, hoping that it will not become a burden for her when she has to fight.

*flashback*

"Welcome to your new home" Reno said it standing at the door frame of her room.

"Thank You" she smiled, "Well you must be tired, you should go home now, it's almost night already" She continued while guiding Reno to the entrance door. Rude was still standing at the entrance still not moving when the first arrive here.

"You can go home now, I'll be fine, and I would feel guilty if you arrive home late because of-" Reno interrupted before she could complete her sentence "Don't worry about that, yo!"

"We live next door." Rude said it, short yet informative.

"Yeah! What he said. Rude and me lived on this floor. My place is next to yours to be exact." Reno said it pointing his thumb to the right. "Rude's place is next to mine" he continued again.

"I feel dumb..." she let her head down.

"Don't worry about it! Well, me and Rude gonna hit the bar after this, want to join?" he asked her and hoping that she would give a 'yes' for an answer.

"Sorry maybe next time, I'm really tired already…" she apologized

"What a bummer…" Reno let his head down, "Well, see ya around then!" he continued and makes his way together with Rude.

"See you…" she waved her hand at them, _'Rude is really quiet, how did he managed to hold up with Reno? I wonder…' _she muttered to herself.

She closed the door and locks it to be safe, she walked into the kitchen and planned to cook herself a simple dinner in the kitchen. As she about to search for ingredient in the cabinet, her phone rang. She went to her bedroom and took her phone on the nightstand; she looked the name of the caller, '_Rufus_'.

She answered the phone "Valissa speaking"

"Valissa, I forgot to tell you that the Turk selection will be tomorrow at 8am on the training floor" Rufus said with guilt.

"Oh, alright…Do I need to bring anything?" Valissa asked him.

"Nothing much, just brings a self-defense weapon, that's all" he answered it, though she could feel that he is actually doubting her, but she kept it to herself.

*end of flashback*

She stepped out of the elevator when it reached the training floor, the floor doesn't really have anything interesting, just rooms and a few training room.

"Which training room are they using for the Turk selection again?" she asked herself

"Training room 5" a sudden voice answered her question, she turned around facing the voice and it was Elena.

"Oh! Thank you Elena! You really saved me here!" she said it with a smile

"Don't worry about it, come let's go together." Elena replied back.

Elena guide Valissa to the training room. As they entered the room Elena excused herself and makes her way to where the other Turks are gathering. While all the Turks were discussing something, the other Turk candidate was busy preparing their selves. The other people were so big and tall making Valissa feel very small, it's a good thing that she wasn't the only girl who applied for the Turks and that gave her a huge relief.

Tseng coughed to catch everyone attention, he took a step forward and began, "I want the entire Turk candidate to enter the simulation room."

Everyone listened to the first in command order and entered the room without any complaint, before she entered the room; she gave her case to Rude and said "can you please hold it for a while?"

Rude didn't say much, he just nods in silent.

It really surprised her that the simulation room is actually really big, wide and empty. Through the glasses from inside the simulation room, she could see Rufus entering the training room and stood near Tseng and the other Turks.

A few moments later the white empty surroundings changed into a deep forest. The forest felt real as she put her fingers at one of the trees. '_Technology is really scary_' she thought to herself.

"You will fight each other until I say the word 'stop'; you are also allowed to kill each other." Tseng said through the intercom. None of the candidate seems surprised by his words, "When I say 'start' you may begin the fight" he continued again.

Five minutes have passed; all the candidates are on their guard, Valissa bended one of her knees on to the ground and watched her surroundings. She could feel the murderous intent of the other people in the simulation room.

Then, the silence broke out when Tseng said "Start!"

All of the candidates began moving around the forest searching for their enemy, Valissa felt a danger behind her and she quickly took out her knife from her boot and stabbed the person attacking her from behind through his heart.

The person's blood spattered all over her white clothes, '_it's killed or be killed_' a person voice came into her mind from her memories. Valissa clenched her hand to her head to ease the pain of the headache, as she opened her eyes; tear fell from the corner of her eyes.

Meanwhile in the observation room in the training room, all the Turks and Rufus were watching Valissa's action on the monitor screen.

All of them were silent until Reno shouts "Whoa! She's crying yo!"

"It may seem so" Tseng it calmly

"Yes…but her eye…." Elena hesitate

"There is no fear even though she is crying" Rude continued

"I guess it's not her first time then…" Rufus said it watching Valissa through the monitor screen.

"I don't get it, you!" Reno complained

When the pain had soothed, she continued searching for any target that is still in the area, she knocked down every single enemy that she saw and tried to avoid more casualties. Continued walking around her noticed that several of the other candidate body is lying on the ground.

"You can come out now!" she shouted at the person hiding behind the tree.

"I guess you are the only one left?" a guy with white hair and violet eyes came out from behind the tree. His clothes were also stained with blood just like hers and his eyes were the eyes of a killer.

"I suppose so, after seeing all the body on the ground, I guess you're the one who did all this?" She asked forming a smile on her face.

"Well I suppose that the forest has become more silent because of you, if I stand corrected?" he asked back with a grin on his face.

When both of them are about to take out their weapon, Tseng voice sounded from the intercom saying "Stop!" ,which prevented them from fighting each other.

The forest disappeared into thin air, and the room went back to normal. Looking around, only two managed to survive, that includes her and the guy she was about to fight. Most of the candidates were knocked out and a few of them lost their lives.

The white-haired guy with pale skin went close to her and holds out his hand "The name's Fert"

Valissa greet his hand and said "Valissa "with a smile on her face.

With bloodstained on their clothes, both of them walks out of the simulation room. Tseng was already waiting for them outside the room.

"Both of you will have 30 minutes to rest, while we clean up the mess" he said it in a calm tone.

Valissa and Fert nodded and said "Yes, sir!" to him.

Rude was standing at the corner of the room holding her case; Valissa went to him and took the case from him "Thank You!"

"…" saying nothing, Rude gave her a silent nod.

She walked out of the room and went to the restroom. In there she opened up her case and took out a long sleeve black shirt and a black skirt. Unbuttoning her white shirt she mumbled to herself "There goes my favorite white shirt…"

After finished unbuttoning her shirt she took it off and put on the black shirt. As she was buttoning her black shirt from the bottom, Reno suddenly came in the restroom. Reno eyes widened when he saw her half-dressed and whittled. Valissa quickly covered the part of the shirt that is still unbuttoning with her hand and yell out at Reno, "Reno! What are you doing here!?This is the LADIES restroom!"

"Nothing much, I heard you were in here. So I thought I stopped by and say good luck in becoming a Turk, yo!" Reno replied back

"J-Just get out of here! I mean it!" Valissa yelled at him

"Alright, yo! Jeez… It's not like I saw you white bra or anything…" Reno said it walking out of the ladies restroom.

Her cheek turned from pale white to strawberry pink, "That damn guy! I'm so going to kill him!" she cursed Reno.

Without stalling anymore time, she quickly buttons her clothes to the top and changed her short jeans to black skirt. Quickly she ran back to the training room as the 30 minute break is almost up. To her relief she was the first to be in the room, she placed her case at the corner of the room and stood with her back on the wall waiting for the others to come. A few moments later, Rufus and all the Turks entered the room one by one. The last one to enter the room was Fert, when he entered the training room he was already out of breath and apologized for being a little late.

Fert stood near Valissa, and Tseng began to speak "You two will need to fight with one of the Turk, and avoid from being knocked out, or to be more precise, try to stay alive" he ended his speech.

* * *

**note: soo?Please give me your reviews,suggestion, opinion and judgement or anything that seems right to you.. Thank You...**

**Ps:I'll try to do my best to improve my writing and my grammar as well...please bear with me...Reviews give me smile~~ Thank You! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII AND THEIR CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE OC AND THE PLOT..PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR OPINION..SERIOUSLY I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM FFVII..I'M JUST MERELY A FAN OF FFVII..THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING...**_

* * *

"That's insane! How can we hold one of you guys!? You guys are the TURKS!" Fert complained,

"That's the point..." Rude muttered while adjusting his shades

"Alright, we will begin with Valissa first," Tseng said it "-and your opponent will be, Reno." he continued again.

"NO! Not that guy!? He's really sneaky I hate it!" Valissa cursed him.

"Tough luck, eh Lissie? I won't go easy on you, yo!" Reno said with a wide grin on his face.

Rufus let out a big smile to Valissa with a face saying 'I told you that it wasn't going to be easy'

She took a deep breath and let out a big sigh, as she walked in into the simulation room with Reno following her back. As they stood inside, taking their place, Tseng voice sounded from the intercom,

"Alright, this is the same as before, fight until I say stop! You may begin now!"

Reno flipped out his EMR, and tapped it on his shoulder, while speaking to Valissa from the distant.

"Hey, Lissie! I'll give you a lesson on, how to become a Turk!" he shouted.

"Lesson number one! You need to be fast!" He continued as he charged toward Valissa with a speed of lightning.

Valissa didn't have any second to react as Reno was already in front of her; he waved his EMR to her ribs as he said "Lesson number two! Don't let your guard down!"

Valissa was thrown a few meter back on the ground, and let out a cough as she hit the ground. She quickly stood up, but Reno again was already in front of her and said,

"Lesson number three! Don't give any chances to your enemy!" he said it as he swung his leg to her stomach with full strength.

Again she was knocked back a few meters, but this time she managed to hold her stand and not fall on the ground. Feeling really pissed, she let out a *tch* sound from her mouth, she felt her waist throbbing in pain and placed her left arm around it.

As her right hand was about to reach her knife behind her back, a sudden headache disturbed her. '_Not again!?_' She thought to herself as she grips both of her arms on her head.

The same voice she heard from before came back again, "_The strong shall live and the weak shall die_!" The voice shouted inside her head.

As the voice disappear, she opened her eyes slowly and quickly reach out for her short knife from her back and dashed towards Reno. She tried to slash him on the face but he managed to dodge it in time having him a small scratch on his cheek.

Reno took three steps back with a relief and yelled "Whew! Hey! Not the face you-!"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence, when Valissa suddenly ran toward him trying to hit him with her knife. He dodge it easily because her next movement was obvious, Reno leapt back from her giving a 100 meter distance between him and her.

Valissa let out a smirked and shouted "It was a mistake for you to leap back!"

She crossed her arm in front of her face and with full force she uncrossed both of her arms. Needles came out from her sleeves aiming at Reno with full speed. Taken in by surprise he managed to hit some needles but the when the needles that were hit dropped on the ground, the needle blow up letting out a gas of smoke.

"W-WHAT THE!?" Reno said it while covering his nose with his arm.

Valissa dashed towards the smoke with her knife, as she went into the smoke trying to hit him with her knife, Tseng voice sounded at the intercom "Both of you can stop now!"

As the smoke cleared, Reno's EMR and Valissa's knife was hitting each other. Both of them stood still even though their weapon crossing together.

As Tseng and the other came into the room, Valissa and Reno let their weapon down. Reno walked towards them and shouts at Tseng "Yo, Tseng! Why did you stop us!? I was about to-"

"You let your guard down" Elena interrupted

"Tough luck" Rude muttered

"I expect more than that you know..." Rufus spoke out to Reno.

While everyone was talking, shouting, and spoke to each other, Valissa stood at the same spot not budging a bit. The pain on her stomach that Reno hit her was throbbing again, the pain was too much and her mind started to become hazy.

The last thing that she saw was Reno walking back to her saying "Hey, you're really good! Heh, welcome to the Turks, Lissie!" Then everything went blank for Valissa.

*Dream*

A twelve-year-old Valissa stood at the edge of a cliff together with a boy.

_'Hey Aura! Come let's get this job done!' A twelve-year-old boy with short copper hair and brown-eyed called for her._

_'This time, it's your turn Reck…' Valissa said to him with no emotion._

_'Awww! Come on! You know I hate doing stuff like this! They called you Aura the Bloody Tears not for nothing you know, Valissa!' He complained._

_Valissa gave him a death stare and said 'The name Valissa is unknown to me! In this group I go by the name Aura!' with an annoyed tone._

_Reck raised both him arms and apologized 'Okay, okay! I'm sorry Vali-, I mean Aura! Don't want to be dead before the target died!'_

*end of dream*

Valissa opened her eyes slowly, the ceiling was white, and she knew the bed that she lay down now it's not her. As she tried to sit down, a nurse came in through the curtain that is surrounding the bed.

"Ah...Miss Valissa, you are awake…" The nurse said it in a warm tone.

"So, if you are here…I trust that I'm in the infirmary now?" she asked the nurse.

"Yes, Rude of the Turks were the one who carried you here." The nurse said it while checking on the water tube that is channeled into her body through her arms.

"How bad was I hurt?" she asked again.

The nurse flipped the paper on the file board she was carrying and answered her, "You had a cracked on your right shoulder, I advice you not to put so much stress on your shoulder if you want it to be heal in no time…"

"Alright…Wait! How long did I sleep!?"

"Right now it's 5.45pm, so that makes it 4 hours…" the nurse answered her while writing something on a paper.

Suddenly Reno came in through the curtain while saying her name in a melodic tone, "Lissieee….."

"Oh, hi Reno! "She greeted him

"If you will excuse me, I will take my leave" The nurse excuse herself leaving them together

"Yo, newbie! How ya feeling? Getting better?" he asked

"Much better than the time when I fought you!" Valissa smiled awkwardly

"Yeah good thing you were fighting me or you would probably end up like that Fert guy!" He said it while sitting at the chair next to the bed.

"What about him?" she asked

"Got his ass kicked by Rude, yo! Though I was surprised that he manages to hold out yo!" He praised Fert.

"So what brings you here?" she asked bluntly

Reno raises his hand and slapped his forehead, "I totally forgot, Tseng asked me to pick you up! He wants to see the newbie in his office"

"Why didn't you say anything!?" She jumped out of the bed and went to the table where her clothes are neatly folded.

* * *

**note: soo?Please give me your reviews,suggestion, opinion and judgement or anything that seems right to you.. Thank You...**

**Ps:I'll try to do my best to improve my writing and my grammar as well...please bear with me...Reviews give me smile~~ Thank You! :)**

**-Yeah..I know my grammar is not good right...I'm so sorry..I tried my best trying to improve it but I kinda have a problem with understanding the rule ._.**


	6. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII AND THEIR CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE OC AND THE PLOT..PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR OPINION..SERIOUSLY I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM FFVII..I'M JUST MERELY A FAN OF FFVII..THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING...**_

* * *

Valissa had a hard time trying to get change as Reno didn't want to leave her alone, she yelled and even begged him to leave but he totally ignored it. Valissa finally came up with an idea about how to make Reno left, with a deep sighed she made a deal,

"Okay Reno, how about this, if you leave now, I'll treat you to a drink… How's that?"

"It's a deal yo!" he shouted with wide smile on his face

"Okay…So can you leave now!?" Valissa pressed the word 'now' as she said it

"Sure…" Reno replied back as he made his way out of the room

When she was finally alone, she quickly got changed into her own clothes and made way to Tseng's office as quickly as possible. Before entering Tseng's office she gave a knock on the door and entered the room while apologizing,

"I'm sorry I'm late…"

Inside the room, Tseng was sitting on his chair placing both of his elbows on the table and his hand holding together under his chin, meanwhile Rude and Elena was standing behind his chair and Reno was nowhere to be seen.

Fert was already standing straight with his hand behind in front of Tseng's table. The thing that really caught her eyes was that Fert is covered with bandages, he was more and badly hurt than Valissa but still, there he is still managed to stand.

'I can never guess the end of a man's strength' she thought to herself.

Valissa walked to Tseng's table and stood right next to Fert, and bowed "I'm sorry for being late sir!"

Tseng raised his right hand as if saying not to apologize, then Tseng asked "I presume that Reno forgot to give you the information, right?"

"That Reno should be given some lesson!" Elena snorted.

Rude as always didn't say anything and only adjusted his black shades.

"From today onwards both of you are elected as a new members of the Turks." Tseng announced

"Yeah!" Fert cheered and hugged Valissa,

Valissa felt awkward then Fert realized his actions and apologized, Valissa shook her head and smiled "its okay…"

Tseng coughed, trying to remind them where they are and that they are not alone. Fert and Valissa quickly stood back at their place facing Tseng.

"Alright, I want both of you to be in my office tomorrow at 0800 sharp, you may dismiss now!" Tseng announced.

"Yes sir!" Valissa and Fert answered and bowed at Tseng.

As Valissa got out of the room she quickly took the stairs as she is too lazy to wait for the elevator, and headed to Rufus office. After reaching the door to Rufus's office she bowed down trying to catch her breath, when she finally caught her breath she slammed the door opened and dash toward Rufus who was reading a file in front of shelf.

Rufus fell down on the floor with Valissa hugging him when she dashed towards him. Valissa sat on him and pointed her index finger at his face which was still lying on the floor looking at her and said

"Hah! I told you I'm not the same as 12 years ago! And now I am a TURK!" she said sarcastically

"Yes I know, and that would make me your boss and-"

"-and I'm your sweet little sister…" Valissa cut him off before he could finish

Valissa stood up and lend out a helping hand to help Rufus stand up, when Rufus finally stood up she watched Rufus back when he was heading towards the shelf. Suddenly, she felt her eyes getting heavy and heavier and her vision become haze, before she knew it, everything went black for her.

When Rufus finally got on his feet, he turned his back towards Valissa and went to pick up the folder on the floor that had fallen from his hands when Valissa charged at him. As he placed back the folder he had pick up back to the shelf, he heard a *thump* sound. He turned his back and saw Valissa lying on the floor unconscious, with full of worried he crouch down and hold Valissa in hands and looked at her.

Rufus look at her with a relief look and muttered with a smile "I guess she fell asleep from too much exhaustion…"

_*dream*_

**_'This is…'_**_ she thought to herself as all she could see was a very deep forest in a far away mountain that is unknown to anyone._

_As her view zoom into the forest she could see her 10years old self crying among the other children, then a deep hoarse voice was heard, 'I have taken you guys from the military academy, if you want to live you have to obey my orders! Understand you brats!' _

_The guy that just spoke was a very scary guy that has brown hair and black eyes with scars along his cheek. One of the subordinate went to the scary guy and asked 'Hey Dick, why did you want to kidnap these kids? They're just kids you know; they don't even know how to kill people…' _

_Dick laugh on his subordinate question 'I'll turn them into a killer, don't worry about it Leo… "_

_Dick then turned towards the children that he and his gang had kidnap and announced 'Since you guys are too many to be handled, I will only let three of you live…I will give you three days for you guys to live… This is where you're true horror will begin!' he laughed_

_'No! I don't want to die!' one of the kids shouted_

_'Then kill them if you don't want to die!' Dick yelled_

_All of the children were shocked by the words 'kill' and began to make noise and some of them even cried._

_'The strong shall live and the weak shall die! That is our principle! If you want to live then, don't hesitate!' Leo announced with a deep and serious tone._

_'It's killed or is killed; I'll come back after three days for those that had lived. A word of advice, I advice you not to leave the forest, if you do then I can guarantee you will live…' Dick said as he left the children together with Leo._

_'*sob*sob*Brother Rufus… I'm scared…*sob*' the 10 year old Valissa cried_

_*end of dream*_

* * *

**note: soo?Please give me your reviews,suggestion, opinion and judgement or anything that seems right to you.. Thank You...**

**Ps:I'll try to do my best to improve my writing and my grammar as well...please bear with me...Reviews give me smile~~ Thank You! :)**

**-I'm so sorry..I tried my best trying to improve my grammar,but I kinda have a problem with understanding the rule ._.**

**-Thanks you guys, for reading this story of mine~ **

**-I know my grammar suck! but please bear with it .**


	7. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII AND THEIR CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE OC AND THE PLOT..PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR OPINION..SERIOUSLY I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM FFVII..I'M JUST MERELY A FAN OF FFVII..THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING...**_

* * *

"Valissa! Wake up! Wake up!" Rufus shouted at her while shaking her shoulder, he stopped when Valissa finally opened her eyes.

"R-Rufus?" she asked with a hoarse voice

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to wake you up but you were calling my name just then…and…" Rufus was surprised when Valissa suddenly hugged him.

"Want to tell me about it?" he asked

Valissa didn't say anything and shook her head on his chest, she felt Rufus's hands patting her on the head trying to ease her. When she finally calmed down, she realized that she wasn't in her apartment and she was in someone else's room.

She lifted her head from Rufus's chest and look around her surrounding; she noticed that there was a small drawing at nightstand. She faced her head towards Rufus and said "Rufus, this room…it's-"

He let out a smile and cut her speech "Yes, this is the room where we used to play when we were little if we came to Shinra building."

"Yes, but its different now…there's no drawing on that wall" she chuckled as she pointed her finger at the grey plain wall.

"It went down during the explosion" Rufus said it as he remembered the event as if it was yesterday.

Valissa felt guilty making him remember about the past, so she changed the topic and said "When we were little I always draw better than you!"

Rufus noticed what she was planning and went along with it "No, I'm the one who is better than you..." he teased

"Hey! You're the one who draws really badly! Look at this drawing!" she pointed her finger at the edge of the nightstand.

"I was the one who drew this-"she pointed her finger at the drawing of a boy and girl and continued, "This is you…and next to it is me!"

"I noticed that, that's why I didn't change this nightstand, because it was the only thing that didn't catch in the explosion. This drawing always reminds me when we were little…" Rufus let out a small smile as he touched the drawings with his fingers.

"*yawn* I want to sleep more, wake me up when it's morning…"she said as she lies down back on the bed feeling guilty making him remember more of the dark event.

"After all that sleeping you're still feeling sleepy?" he asked while taking off his white jacket.

"I'm still a growing girl you know!?" she took the comforter and covered her head

"Alright, you win…I'll just go back to the office to finish my work, call me if you need me" he said as he left the room.

"Hmmm…" she replied and fell back to sleep.

The next morning Valissa was already in Tseng's office standing in front of his desk, but Fert was nowhere to be seen. Reno, Elena and Rude were already left on a mission early in the morning, then the door is suddenly bashed opened and Fert was came rushing in and apologize to Tseng.

"I'm sorry for being late, I was too excited that I couldn't sleep last night and then I didn't even notice when I fell asleep! When I woke up, it was already 7.50am!" he explained

Tseng let out a sigh and nod "I'll let you slip this once"

"Alright today I will show you around the Shinra building since today is the first time you will be working as an official Turk, let's start from the bottom" Tseng said it as he made his way to the lift with Valissa and Fert following him from behind.

It was nothing unusual, since the building is still the same even though it has been rebuilt. Tseng gave the tour while explaining the function and purpose of each floor with details. As for Fert, he was too excited with the tour that he toured the building all by who was busy explaining didn't notice that Fert had gone, and as for Valissa, she was lost in thoughts to even notice around her.

As Tseng finished giving his tour he turned around and asked, "-and that's the end of the things that you need to know, is there any question?" Tseng lifted his right hand and placed it on his forehead while letting out a deep sigh.

"Valissa...do you know where Fert might be?" Tseng asked again, but his question was left unanswered as Valissa still lost in her own thoughts to notice.

Tseng shook his head and thought to himself, 'They are just like Reno, I already got my hand full with one Reno, and I can't possibly handle two more of them!' he sighed again.

Valissa heard the deep sigh that Tseng let out, and realized that she totally daze out when Tseng was talking. She quickly gave a slight bow and apologized "I'm sorry Tseng! I was just-!"

Tseng cut her speech by raising his left hand and nod "Since we are alone, is there something that you want to ask personally?"

His question hit the jackpot, Valissa eyes widened and she quickly looked down on the floor when Tseng saw her reaction. Valissa sighed and took a deep breath before asking a question, "I know that I shouldn't be asking this…but..." she stopped, and lifted her face to watched Tseng in the eyes before continuing her word "I want to know why Rufus had changed! He's different…He is more…matured and wise now…unlike before"

Tseng walked to the windows and watched the blue skies, after some thoughts he answered her question, "He went through a lot…During the meteor, a WEAPON heads towards Midgar when Rufus tried to fire the Junon cannon to break the barrier surrounding the Northern Crater. When the cannon were fired, it went through the WEAPON but, the WEAPON managed to fire a beam at Shinra and…"

"The upper building was blown up together with Rufus, that's what I heard when I was at Wutai…" she cut him off.

"Yes… but the truth was, Rufus managed to get out of there in time… We found him under the rubble slightly wounded. Ever since then he had changed, he tried to gained the trust of other people slowly, by changing the electric power supply from the mako energy to the kinetic energy."

"Thank you… Tseng…for-"she smiled and continued "- being with him and always stay by his side…"

"That is what friends for…"he said coolly, and then he coughed "meet me back at the office at 1200; tell that to Fert as well!"

"Yes sir!" Valissa stood straight; she watched Tseng left her alone there.

She took out her phone and watched the clock. She still had one hour left before she has to go to Tseng's office. As she walked around the building aimlessly, a low and energetic voice was heard,

"Move, move, and move!" a girl wearing a bandana on her head charged toward Valissa.

Unfortunately, Valissa didn't manage to dodge her charge making her and the girl collide and fell onto the floor.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" the girl sat on the floor and whined

"That really hurts…" Valissa stood up while holding her head that had just bumped hard onto the floor. She looks at the girl sitting on the floor and hold out a hand to her "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking… My name is Valissa…"

The girl took her hand "My name's Yuffie! Ekkkkkk! I need to go now! Bye!" she charged off.

'What a weird person….' Valissa thought to herself.

"Heyyy! Valissa!" Fert called for her from afar while waving his hand.

"Fert! A good thing I found you! Tseng wants us to be in his office at 1200…" she passed the message.

"Alright! Never mind that! Did you know that there's a museum of Shinra technology at the lower floor!"

"You're just like little kids…Come let's go, Tseng probably waiting for us by now…" she shook her head while letting out a deep sigh.

"That's mean… I'm hurt you know…" he smirked and placed his hand around her neck and hugged her, "carry me! This is you punishment for making me sad!"

"Fert! You're heavy! I can't carry you there! Let go Fert!" she complaint while trying to free herself from Fert. Suddenly her body felt light, as she turned around, her eyes widened as she was surprised to see Rude lifting Fert with only one hand.

Next to Rude there was Reno, Reno raised his eyebrow at her and asked "So where are you guys going, yo?"

She took a deep breath "Tseng wants' to meet us in his office..."

"Good then! Me and Rude are on our way over there too! Let's go together!" he stood next to her and placed one of his arms over her neck and placed it on her shoulder.

"Uhh… can you let me down now?" Fert asked at Rude.

Rude didn't say anything and just let him fall onto the floor and followed Valissa and Reno.

"W-Wait for me!" Fert shouted and ran towards them towards the elevator.

Inside the elevator Reno haven't remove his arm from her, she tried removing his hands once but he held her shoulder even tight when she tried it. When they had reached the floor, all of them went out of the lift and headed towards Tseng's office.

Rude gave a knock on the door and opened it when he heard Tseng say "Enter". Rude, Reno, Valissa and Fert entered the room. To their surprise, Elena was also in there.

Tseng smiled "Good, I have been expecting you all…"

"So what do you want us here for Boss?" Reno asked and he finally removed his arm on Valissa and placed both of his hand behind his head.

"I'll go straight to the point, Rude I want you to train Fert, you may use any methods of training."Tseng said it bluntly.

"I won't be easy on you…" Rude looked at Fert without mercy

"No! I'll die if he trains me!" Fert pleaded

"I won't change my decisions, now, as for Valissa, Elena and Reno will train you..." Tseng said sharply

Valissa's mouth was wide opened when she heard the news, "Please tell me this is just a nightmare…" she begged.

Reno pinched her cheek, and Valissa scream of pain, "Nope you're not dreaming…" Reno grinned,

* * *

**note: soo?Please give me your reviews,suggestion, opinion and judgement or anything that seems right to you.. Thank You...**

**thanks for the reviews and following and favoriting my story...Please keep supporting me...**

**sorry if I had any grammar error, I apologised for my mistakes..**


	8. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII AND THEIR CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE OC AND THE PLOT..PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR OPINION..SERIOUSLY I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM FFVII..I'M JUST MERELY A FAN OF FFVII..THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING...**_

* * *

The day went crazy for Valissa with everything that just had happened, Reno and Elena being her mentor? Elena, a female Turk who is serious about work and will not tolerate any mistakes. Reno the fastest one in the Turk also known as a womanizer, he only went serious if he needed to. 'What did I do to deserve this' she asked herself.

Suddenly the door bashed opened and it was Yuffie, the girl she had bumped a while ago.

"Finally! I found you! You should put signs in this buildings! Don't you know that people might get lost in here!?" she blurted it out.

"Nah… I think you're the only one that might get lost in here squirt…" Reno mocks her.

"I ought a-!" she was about to attack Reno but stopped when Tseng interrupted.

"So what brings you here Yuffie?"

Yuffie clap her hand once and said "Oh yeah! Reeve asked me to give Rufus this letter, but I can't find him anywhere!" she waved the letter that she took out from her pockets.

"Rufus currently out of Midgar, he should be back tomorrow" Tseng replied calmly

"I guess I'll leave it to you guys then! See ya!" Yuffie put the letter on Tseng's table and left as fast as lightning.

"She's fast…" Fert praised,

"Nevemind about that, you guys may leave except for Fert and Valissa…" Tseng command

"Sir!" Elena, Rude and Reno said it together and left the room.

Tseng sat on his chair and said "Here is the key to your room on the Turk floor, inside there should be a uniform ready for you. Wear that every time you are here or doing a mission. Understood?" he placed two keys that had Valissa and Fert name on his table.

Both of them took the keys from the table and bowed their head a little "Sir!"

Suddenly the door bashed opened again, and it was Yuffie again

"I forgot! Reeve also asked me to give this too!" she shouted as she entered the room while holding out a disc.

"You two may leave now" Tseng ordered the new Turks

"Sir!" both of them quickly left the room leaving them to discuss.

"Sooo… where's the Turk's floor again?" Fert questioned

"Man…you're hopeless…" she sighed " let's go together then…"

"You're the best Val!" he cheered

"Yeah, I know…" she blurted out

And so a week had passed since then, Rude being a tutor for Fert to improved his combat skills, while Elena and Reno was instructed to train Valissa. The week had been harshed for both Valissa and Fert. Everyday Fert would come back from his training with bruises all over his body, but it wasn't the same for Valissa as her schedule is pact with training. Early in the morning Elena would train her until lunch time and her training method wasn't easy, as she is really strict from how you hold a gun to how you pulled the trigger.

Then after Elena's strict training, Valissa had to faced the almighty Reno in the evening and he wasn't easy to be dealt with as he is known for his speed. Even though he may seem like the 'lazy' type but once an order he'll do it no matter what.

***_at the cafeteria_***

"Man! I'm going to die!" Fert complained while placing his head on the table

"I wish I was you…*sigh*" Valissa sighed while laying her head on the table while using her hand as a pillow

"Yeah..I guess I'm pretty lucky..but still! His trainings can kill me!" Fert shouted with stressed

"Yeah? Try being in my place, I bet you couldn't live another day! My only time to rest is lunch time and bed time!" she lifted her head and sipped her coffee

"Either way this is crazy! The boss is really crazy! I bet all he do is only sit and order us around!I don't think he's even strong at all" Fert blurted it all out

"You better watch what you say, you may regret it later…Well enough of the talk…Let me sleep for now…" she yawned and place her head on the table with her hand as a pillow " wake me up when Reno comes…" she said it before closing her eyes

"sure do that,you still got a long day ahead…" Fert said it while flipping out his PHS

Just as Valissa was about to get a little sleep, Reno and Rude had just arrived at their table,

"Hey Lissie, let's go yo! Got no time to spare… Is she asleep?" he asked while poking her head

"Owh, I forgot! Hey Val, Reno's here" Fert shout at her while shaking her

"Mmmmmm….5 more minutes…" she mumbled in while sleeping

Reno smirked with excitement " I know how to handle this…"

Reno went beside Valissa and blow a wind into her right ear, Valissa quickly stood up while placing a hand on her right ear

"Don't do that! Huh? Reno? You're here already? Fert! Why didn't you wake me up!?"

"I tried my best…" Fert whispered to himself

"No more excuses, let's go now!" Reno pulled Valissa out of the cafeteria

"W-Waittt! I haven't eat lunch yet!" Valissa complained

***at the same time***

A tall young man with short copper haired stood at the top of a tall building next to shinra building, watching over Valissa who is being dragged by Reno,

"I finally found you… Aura The Bloody Tear…" he smirk as he said that

***normal pov***

As Valissa walked along the hall she felt a deathly glare watching her,to her instinct she turned her view to the glass windows and look at the building next to Shinra,

'I thought it was "_him"_… I guess it's just my imagination…' she taught to herself while still facing at the next building

"What's wrong, yo?" Reno asked holding her right shoulder

"N-Nothing… Let's go!" Valissa walked along the hallway quickly as she felt unsafe there

***during training ***

Reno hold out his EMR and charged towards Valissa, who was standing in front of him. Lost in her own thought she didn't notice Reno dashed towards her until he was right in front of her, she quickly defend herself by crossing her arms in front of her. The electric current from Reno's EMR made Valissa fell onto her knees..

"That's it for today…" Reno said it while putting back his EMR in his jacket

"W-Wait! We haven't even started yet!" Valissa protest

"I didn't sign up for these training to train some newbie, who can't even focus during training, yo…" Reno said it with lazy intonation while placing both of his hand behind his head

"…" Valissa went silent and watched as Reno left the training room

With a deep sigh she lie down on the training floor and watched the ceiling, the coldness of the floor made her shiver at first but as a minute pass by her body finally got use to the temperature of the floor.

'_I didn't sign up for these training to train some newbie, who can't even focus during training, yo…' _Reno's word still playing in her mind as she watched the white ceiling above..

"guess that's it for today…" as she had just got on her feet, the surroundings around her went black

"W-What the!? A black out?"

in the middle of the darkness she made her way to the door, but as she was about to reach the door, she could hear a man's voice whispering in her ears,

"I found you…" a familiar voice whispered through her ears

As Valissa was about to scream, the owner of the voice covered her mouth and pinned her body against his,

"Shhhhhh! Aura, it's me!" the voice said cautiously not to be loud as the light had came back

Valissa turned her face towards the voice to get a clear look of the voice's face, as she looked at the face, her eyes widened and mumbled "R—Reck…!"

"That's my name… don't wear it out…" he smirked

* * *

**note: alright.. as usual i'm sorry for some mistakes that i made in writing this story... (i'm not that good in English)**

**-another one is i'm sorry for the late update! you see i just got in into a college and i rarely have time to update the chapter**

**-please, do review in a kind way :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII AND THEIR CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE OC AND THE PLOT..PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR OPINION..SERIOUSLY I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM FFVII..I'M JUST MERELY A FAN OF FFVII..THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING...**_

* * *

"Reck! H-How? W-Why? And W-What-" Valissa questioned

"Shhh! I'll see you later.. Someone's coming…" Reck warned

The door of the training floor opened and Reno stood in front of the door with heavy breathing "are you alright!?"

Valissa turned around to see Reck but he was nowhere to be seen in the room, '_How did he…_' she questioned to herself.

As she was about to take a step towards Reno suddenly her view become hazy and hazier, and her body feels heavy "T-Thiss!?" she whispered and the last thing she could hear was Reno shouting at her "Hey! Ya all right?"

*dream*

A teenage Valissa was sitting at a corner in a room hugging her knees; the room was dark as the lamp wasn't switched on. The door to the room suddenly opened, and a teenage Reck appeared and turned on the light.

"Hey Aura! Guess what! I just made a new drug! Neat right!" Reck said it happily

"…Yeah…" was the only thing that Valissa replied

"Okay this suck! You should be happy for me!" Reck complained

"…Yeah…" she replied again

"Did something happened? Come on you can tell me! We're friends aren't we?" He sat next to Valissa and smiled

"…friends?" she asked with a dumb face

"Yeah! Friends! As a prove I'll tell you all about the poison I made! I can teach you if you want!"

"Hmmm!" Valissa nodded and smiled back at him

"Wow! Wait a minute! All of this time I thought we were friends and yet you never considered me as one? That hurts you know!" Reck purposely made a sad face

*end of dream*

-at the infirmary

Reno leaned against the wall next to the bed where Valissa is sleeping, as he was watching her he heard a mumble from her,

"Hey you all right?" Reno asked the minute Valissa opened her eyes from slumber

"Y-Yeah.." She said with a dry throat "Where am I?"

"The infirmary yo! The doc said you overworked yourself and got tired, that's all…" Reno answered her question

"Owhh..." she answered '_Guess they didn't knew that kind of drug exists' _she thought to herself at the same time.

"Well you seem to be fine and healthy so I'll just go and tell Tseng… See ya!" He said that and left

"Sure.." she said as she tried to sit herself on the bed

After Reno had left Valissa could feel 'his' presence, without hesitation she started to speak "you can come out now!"

"Sharp as ever, that's the Aura I knew… but your sense has gotten dull…" Reck said disappointingly

"Shut up! I was surprised…What did you expect?" Valissa said as she placed her feet on the cold floor trying to get out of the bed. As she stood up, her body feels numb making her almost fall onto the floor but Reck managed to catch her before she fell.

"You should just ask me to give the antidote you know? You never changed, even after all these years do you?" Reck help her to get back on her feet and help her back to the bed.

"I don't need it… You know how much I hate it…" she let out a sigh

"I know! That's why I prepared this specially for you!" He took out a syringe that has green liquid in it and injects it to Valissa's wrist

"W-Wha! Ouch!" She yelped

"Now that didn't hurt now did it?" he smirked

"You should go now…." Valissa looked at the white sheet that she is sitting on while remembering her past

Reck stood in front of her and watched her face, "don't worry… that's all in the past… alright?" he patted Valissa's head with a wide smile on his face

"Yeah…" she said it feeling depressed

"Well I better go now before somebody found me… Don't worry! We'll meet again!" with that he left the room without giving any chance to Valissa to ask him any question.

"Wutai War…" flashbacks of her past came to her mind she said the word,

* * *

_'Hey Aura! Come let's get this job done!' A twelve-year-old boy with short copper hair and brown-eyed called for her._

_'This time, it's your turn Reck…' Valissa said to him with no emotion._

_'Awww! Come on! You know I hate doing stuff like this! They called you Aura the Bloody Tears not for nothing you know, Valissa!"_

_'I have taken you guys from the military academy; if you want to live you have to obey my orders! _

_ 'Hey Dick, why did you want to kidnap these kids? They're just kids you know; they don't even know how to kill people…' _

_'I'll turn them into a killer, don't worry about it Leo… "_

_'Then kill them if you don't want to die!' _

_'The strong shall live and the weak shall die! That is our principle! If you want to live then, don't hesitate!' _

_'It's killed or to be killed; I'll come back after three days for those that had lived. A word of advice, I advice you not to leave the forest, if you do then I can guarantee you will live…' _

_'*sob*sob*Brother Rufus… I'm scared…*sob*'_

* * *

"Lissie? Yo? Lissieee~ Anyone's home?" Reno asked while waving his hand in front of Valissa's face

After coming back to her senses , she shook her head and asked "What is it Reno?"

"It's already past work time, let's go drinking! It's on Rude!"

Rude who was standing near the door didn't say anything and adjusting his shades

"I don't know… I…" before Valissa could finish her sentence,Reno cut her off and sit next to her

"I want you to fulfill your promise now!A deal is a deal and a promise is still a promise!" Reno placed his right arm over Valissa's neck to her shoulder

Lost in word, she let out a sigh and nodded _'why did I made that promise…'_ she thought to herself

"Alright! Let's go to 7th Heaven!" Reno cheered

"7th Heaven?" Valissa asked

"Yep! The best place for drinking and spending time!" Reno explained

"You'll like it…" Rude continued

* * *

**note: alright.. as usual i'm sorry for some mistakes that i made in writing this story... (i'm not that good in English)**

**-I know it's short...I'm sorry but i'll try and make it longer next time**

**-PM me if you have any suggestion for the plot for this story :))**


End file.
